More than meets the eye
by Immortalgothgirl
Summary: An alternate version of Season 1 Episode 4 'Cry Wolf', and it involves Shannon, Kara, and an empty science lab. This is a femslash, shannon/Kara.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: ****So, I'll be honest, after 'Cry Wolf' I sort of started to ship Shannon/Kara and I've been wanting to write a fanfic for ages, sort of like an alternate version 'Cry Wolf' and where it leads after that, some dialogue will be word for word. I'd love it if you reviewed and tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolfblood, nor do I own the established characters.**

**Kay's POV**

_Losers, losers everywhere, _I think to myself as I look upon a canteen full of rejects, "Hey, girls, look, weirdo Shannon's sitting all on her own." I say to Katrina and Kara, a timid Shannon looks up at us, she looks like she's about to cry, "You gunna cry you little freak, go on, we're in the mood for a good laugh aren't we girls?" Katrina and I are cackling, but Kara does _not _look impressed, at all, if anything she looks uncomfortable.

"Lay off, you two." Kara says with a soft voice, and then starts walking over to Shannon's table.

The girl is clearly out of her gourd "Kara, what, are you like, doing?"

She just completely ignores me and Katrina and sits across from the red headed girl, "D'you mind if I sit here?" Shannon's anxious eyes dart between Kara and me and Katrina,

"No." she meekly pipes, then me and Katrina walk off, away from….whatever that was.

**Shannon's POV **

_Whatever she wants off you, just tell her no. _"Actually, Kara, I'm trying to get some revision done." I'm sweating so much, like a cold sweat….a nervous sweat.

Kara's face adopts a look of sensitiveness…._that's a side of her I never thought I'd see, _"Yeah…I know." She says, as if uncertain, "I thought we could revise together…ya know….the two of us."

"Um…yeah...Y-yeah I-I suppose so." It's not like she can physically do anything….we're in a canteen, she wouldn't dare beat me up in such a public place.

Kara then places her hand on top of my own, "About those two, I should've stuck up for you." She sounds sincere as an angel,

"Honestly I didn't expect you to." I tell her truthfully, "What did take me by surprise, however, was the fact that you didn't join in with them."

"What d'you take me for, Shan." She asks, if she's offended, she certainly isn't showing it, her face gives nothing away but the gentle smile that lights up her beautiful features as if it's been there since birth, "I'm not as bad as you think." And something about the way she's looking at me tells me she's not.

"I'm sorry." I don't know what I'm apologising for, is it because she's right, have I completely misjudged this girl based on the company she keeps? The three K's have been strutting about the school for years, they're the queen bees of the school so what's this Queen Bee doing sitting with _me?_ Whatever she's doing here, I just don't think she has a malicious agenda.

"D'you maybe…wanna…do this again? Only I've got all my notes at home and we can cover so much more if we do some more revision after school." Kara's voice is a mix between eager and…hopeful.

"Yeah, sure, I mean…yeah, maybe we could…compare notes." It's funny how much your opinion of a person can change in a matter of 25 minutes. If you'd asked me before lunch what I'd thought about Kara Waterman, I'd have told you she's as vain and arrogant as her other two best friends…but now… I'd say there's definitely more to this brunette haired beauty.

"Great, it's a date." She says, our eyes meet awkwardly, we both know we're thinking the same thing, but we look away so quickly I think we're both going to act like that never happened. But even as we revise, I try to pretend I'm ignoring the confused, angry face of Kay and Katrina.

**AN: ****Thank you every one who read this chapter, reviews would be greatly appreciated. I get that this is an unusual ship but I think it's got some good potential. Please review xx**

**Immortalgothgirl**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: ****I'm happy that this story has received such a positive response, and I encourage you to keep reviewing, and as far as the ship name goes, I think Shara sounds good :)**

**Kara's POV**

"You want to tell us what all _that _was about?" Kay spit as I enter the toilets, "Why, _the fuck, _were you sitting with _Shannon Kelly? _The village freak." She laughs,

"Don't call her that, Kay." I warn her, but if there's one thing Kay loves more than anything, it's pushing people's buttons.

"Why are you suddenly sticking up for her?" Kay seethes, "All she ever bangs on about is some fucking beast on the moors, she's not normal." In that moment, something wild takes over me, a fierce protectiveness for that red-headed girl I'm always thinking about, I roughly grip Kay's shirt and I hear her back _smack _against the wall upon impact,

"Kay, this is last time I tell you, _back, the fuck, off." _

"Calm down, Kaz." Katrina's voice is stern, "We get it. It was a joke that went too far." Kay shot her a disapproving look, she isn't sorry one bit, but Katrina just shrugs her shoulders, "Just…..just let go of Kay, yeah." I shoot Kay a stony look, and slowly, let go of her shirt, the creases where I gripped it were clear to see.

"The two of you don't understand." I tell them, who look at me like I'm making no sense, _because to them, I'm not…..they wouldn't understand, _"I _need _Shannon Kelly."

"Why?" Katrina asks, astounded.

"Because….." _They wouldn't understand…._

"Come on Kaz, you can tell us anything." Katrina smiles, looking so much friendlier than she does on a daily basis, her airy voice is back, completely changed her tune I see,

"Because….I think…." _They'd make fun of you, they're too shallow to understand….. _"I might be…." _They'll tell you it's wrong, that you're disgusting. _They stand there, awaiting my answer, but I can't, they might be bitches, but they're my best friends, I can't lose them, "No, I can't, just leave it, ok."

"But-" Katrina started to protest,

"I said, Leave it." I warn her as I walk out of the toilets.

As the day goes on, I try to separate myself from Kay and Katrina as much as possible. I wanted to really give Kay a piece of my mind, I _hate _the way she talks about Shannon, I know I've said and done some horrible stuff but Shannon knows I don't mean it….I hope, It makes me wonder if I _really _want Kay and Katrina as best friends, there's times when they come through, when you think they could be genuinely good people, other times, they make you wonder why people like them actually exist.

English class, our last lesson of the day, is by far our most awkward encounter, normally we'd be sitting in a group, but not _working _as a group, Kay and Katrina would be chatting about something stupid whilst I'd be doing all the work, so it surprises them when I sit on my own on another table, they almost look….offended, Kay shoots me the dirtiest look imaginable, so I stick my middle finger up in reply. On another table sit Shannon, Maddy, Tom and Rhydian, Shannon looks to be in a very heated discussion with Maddy,

"What's gotten into you today?" Shannon says, I have to really strain my senses to hear what they're saying,

"Nothing, I'm just a little bit stressed about these exams." Maddy bites back, "Plus the fact that you and Tom are on my case every five seconds isn't helping."

Shannon doesn't even see the point in hiding her scowl, "You've been a cow all day, Maddy."

"Oh, just fuck off, Shannon!"

Silence.

Kay breaks the shocked silence with a burst of laughter, "Someone's on their period." She says, and then that sets everyone off with laughter, I only look at Kay and think, _why am I friends with her? _

"You. Out." Mrs. Jacobson, the supply English teacher, fumes at Maddy, who storms out of the room muttering "I can't be arsed with this." as she leaves, I see Shannon picking up her stuff, and…..and heading over to my table.

"I don't know what her problem is." Shannon says, sighing,

Not knowing how to answer her question, I shrug my shoulders, "Your guess is as good as mine."

Shannon looks perplexed as she looks up from her work and faces me, "Why aren't you sitting with Kay and Katrina?" She asks, _because I didn't like the way they were talking about you, _Shannon wouldn't believe me if I said that, "Maybe I've wised up and saw how vain they really are, stranger things have happened." We both smile at that, _she has the prettiest smile…_ "So, I was thinking…if you're not doing anything tonight….." Shannon urges me to go on, but I start to get embarrassed, is it too soon to invite her to my house….even if it is just to study, "Never Mind."

"No, go on, really." She smiles,

"Well, I was wondering, if you wanted to come to mine tonight." Shannon looks as if she's trying to work me out, wondering if there's some hidden agenda, _well…..there is…, _"If you want, I mean, y'know, to study." I quickly add,

The anxious on Shannon's face fades, replaced with a relieved, warm smile and bright, soft, sparkling blue eyes, "I'd love to…I mean-t-to study –y'know."

"Yeah-yeah, obviously." I laugh, although the situation couldn't have been more awkward, Shannon still keeps smiling at me, those icy blue eyes not prying themselves away from me for a moment, "What are you laughing about?"

"I'm just wondering why you got so nervous to ask me." She chuckles softly, like the intones of an angelic harp to my ears,

"What? N-no don't be-I wasn't-like, you can do what you want-y'know." If my face looks as hot and red as it feels then Shannon Kelly can see right through me. Shannon says nothing, instead she just smiles, and as the bellgoes to signal the end of the day, I walk down the halls with something I can seldom produce, a genuine smile.

**AN: ****Chapter 3 on its way soon, hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review, I'd love to hear feedback. **

**Immortalgothgirl**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kara's POV**

For some reason, I'm really nervous about having Shannon come over. My older sister leans on the frame of my door and looks on amusedly as I fawn over my appearance in my full length mirror. "I hope this Shannon girl appreciates the effort you're going to." She says with a smile indulging her own humour,

I casually reply, "It's just some after school revision." But my sister doesn't buy it, no more than I.

"Which is why you've gone to all this effort just to revise?"

"You can go now." I tell her sharply, and all she does is laugh as she walks away.

I can't get her words out of my head, _"Which is why you've gone to all this effort just to revise?" _It's nothing I wouldn't wear on a normal day…..

"I'll get the door!" My sister shouts….wait, my sister's going to….

"No, wait, I'll get it!" But it's too late, there my sister stands, with an oblivious Shannon at her side,

"Ahh, so this is the famous Shannon, I've heard a lot about you." Mollie glances sideways at me, grinning at the sight of my flustered face,

"So, d'you want to come upstairs, I've got all my notes ready." I quickly say, anything to get her away from Mollie, I don't want my big sister embarrassing me more.

Shannon smiles that smile I love so much, "Yeah, sure."

"Shall I get us some drinks?" I ask, "My room is the first door on the right." When Shannon descends up the stairs, my smile drops as I turn to my sister,

"What the hell was that?" I hiss, "_Stop _embarrassing me!"

She pulls a pouty face, "Aw, you want to impress your girlfriend, do you?" she grabs my chin but I smack her hand away,

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ugh, I couldn't sound any more unconvincing if I tried,

"I know you like her, you'd have to be a fucking idiot not to notice it."

"…Shut up…..just go back to…just go and piss someone else off, Mollie." _It's really hard not to slap that bitch._

Two minutes later I come up with two cups of coffee, to find Shannon humming along to some Ariana Grande song that was playing on my laptop, for a moment I take in the sight of her, a warm feeling is taking over me, _she's so beautiful….she looks like a Goddess…. _"Um-I've-I've got coffee." I blurt as I return form my thoughts, I set the cups on the bedside cabinet, "I thought maybe we could start with some Chemistry?"

Shannon's eyes light up, "That's exactly what I was going to say." She rummages through her bag and pulls out a stack of Chemistry notes, eager Shannon is so cute.

In the end we spent more time talking than we did revising, it was so nice finally getting to know the real Shannon, and her getting to know the real me, the person behind the fake shallow personality and the mean girl façade, I want her to see the _real _me.

Side by side, we lay on my bed, I didn't realise how complex Chemistry actually was, but with Shannon's help, I got the hang of it in the end, "Tonight's been great." She turns on her side and tells me,

I know the feeling, "I know, I haven't had this much fun in ages." And it's true, now don't get me wrong, Kay and Katrina are always a laugh, but that's a different kind of fun, I'm on about the kind of fun where you don't even realise how much you're smiling, or how much you love spending time with that person, how much you _like _that person, that's the kind of fun I'm having with Shannon.

"You know what, I misjudged you, Kara." Shannon admits, "You're alright really, aren't ya."

"It's my loveable personality." The pair of us start giggling, our eyes meeting in the midst of all the laughter, but then the laughter subsides, in that moment of intense silence, in that moment of unwavering eye contact, I bring my lips to hers, I kiss her, the best part, she kisses back, but then pushes herself away, the pair of us are flustered and embarrassed,

"I-I'm sorry-I-I've got to go." Shannon stammers, and she bolts out of the door before I can say anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**** I apologise for the delay, this was meant to be uploaded yesterday, but my internet got cut off, anyway, enjoy.**

**Kara's POV**

For someone who claims to be a smart girl, I do some really stupid things. What was I playing at? _Kissing _Shannon? And the worst thing, she ran a mile.

"Mum, I don't want to go to school today." And as usual, my mum ignores my plea,

"I'm sorry, Kara, but you have to." She says as she sets a plate of toast and a cup of coffee in front of me, I hear a great thump on the staircase, coming from my hungover sister.

"I'm fine, I'm fine-I'm ok!" Mollie stammers from the staircase.

"Mum, I can't go to college today." She whines, "I'm too sick."

"Too hungover, more like." I scoff, earning me a middle finger from Mollie,

"Does my little angel want a coffee?" My mother cooes as Mollie nods and goes back to bed,

"You let _her _off college!" I fume at my mum, I hate it how my perfect older sister is the family golden girl, to them, anything I can do, Mollie can do better, mummy and daddy's little blonde-haired angel, can't put a foot wrong, unlike me eh?

"The girl looks as though she's on her deathbed." There she goes again, trying to justify her blatant favouritism….

"Yes, because she was out all night getting pissed!" I don't need this, on top of everything else, "Whatever, I don't care, I'm going to school."

**Shannon's POV**

Me, Maddy and Tom are sitting in the dark room before registration, "I mean who does he think he is?" Maddy ranted, Rhydian stood her up last night, and of course me and Tom had to be the first ones to hear about it… "I'm done with boys, maybe I should just jump on the other bus."

I almost choke on my drink, uncomfortable of the topic. "Excuse me?"

"Well, I am only joking, obviously, but it couldn't be any worse, could it?"

"Rhydian's mad about you." Tom finally pried his eyes away from the computer, "There's probably a good explanation, and anyway, no matter how bad your night was, it couldn't have been worse than Shannon's."

"Oh, yeah." Maddy grins at me, "Revision with Kara, bet you had fun."

Oh God. I haven't told them about the kiss, I wouldn't know how to, and I just…bolted from there…it was so embarrassing….the scary part though, was that I kissed back…..the even scarier part, was that I liked it.

I bet Kara's having a right laugh now with the other two bitches of Eastwick, was that her plan all along? I don't know….but it makes a lot of sense, "It went ok." I lie, in fact it was the most unexpected night of my life, and as much as I want to deny it, Kara put a smile on my face, and I haven't been smiling much lately.

**Katrina's POV**

"-And I just felt the need to google Pork Chops, Kay."

"You talk some shit." Kay shakes her head at me, she just doesn't understand I get curious about the contents of my dinner sometimes! "Kara's so late." Kay swirls around towards the gate to wave Kara over, _Jesus, that girl has seen better days…_yes, even from here I see it, something about Kara is very different this morning, and I'm not sure I like it. "We're sorry about before."

"Yeah, me too." She says.

"Babes, don't take this the wrong way, but you look like shit." We made a pact, and that pact was to _always _be honest with each other, even if we didn't want to hear it,

"Oh, thanks, Kat." Oops.

"No, I mean, you _look _great, but you just…..don't really look well, you're all… shifty and stuff."

She smiles an unusually sad smile, "Girls, I'm fine." _She really isn't._

"Listen to this right, my mum was making Pork Chops for dinner last night, and then I got a right craving for them and-Kara, are you listening?" I click my fingers in her face, but she keeps looking over my shoulder,

"Yeah, yeah, that's great, listen I've got to go." _Someone's desperate to get away….._she darts down the corridor before we can call her back.

**Kara's POV**

"Shannon, wait!" If I don't do this now, I'm going to chicken out, I know I will, "Listen, we need to talk about what happened last night."

"Yeah, we do." The redhead seethes, "_What _were you playing at Kara? I bet you and the other two had a right laugh about it afterwards, didn't you? I suppose I should've seen it coming really, and you were being so awfully nice, you almost convinced me, but I can't believe that it was purely out of the goodness of your heart."

"You're right, Shannon, this is some plan all three of us cooked up just to make you look stupid." I snap, "I let my guard down and talk to you, I make excuses to Kay and Katrina so I can revise with you instead-oh and by the way, they don't even know where I was last night, and I haven't even told them about-" I nearly said it loud enough for all of Stoneybridge to hear, "About the kiss." My hushed tone then reverts back to normal, "I did all that just for the sake of a cheap laugh!"

Shannon no longer has that haughty expression she did just moments ago, "Kara, I didn't mean-"

"I get it, Shan. I'm a 'K', it's only expected of me." I shrug my shoulders, and return to my girls, that could've been handled so much better, but Shannon hurt me. _Does Shannon think I'm that low, _if she realised how much I like her then she'd realise how stupid she sounds…wait….did I just?...

Oh, bollocks.

**AN: ****So what did you think? Am I off my game? Am I just right? For some reason I had a really hard time writing this chapter, but at the same time it was fun, and to answer DarkFire Galaxy's question: I don't know what everyone else thought, but if you look at the way Kara is acting around Shannon BEFORE she reveals her real agenda (Science help.) one might think that Kara was going to say, "I think I might be a lesbian." Because when I first watched that episode, I actually thought that was what they were building up to. But trust me, if this wasn't a kids show, Shara would so be canon.**

**Love,**

**Immortalgothgirl**

**xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shannon's POV**

How could I be so stupid, I let my own stupid prejudice cloud my judgement, I can tell Kara was hurt by what I said, but by the time I realised what a prat I was being, the damage had already been done. _Shit._

It seemed just like yesterday that me and Kara couldn't stand the sight of each other, the things I used to hate about her, her vanity, her obnoxious attitude…I've found myself liking in her…

No. I'm Shannon Kelly, _and Shannon Kelly doesn't do…..feelings._

Maybe I should send her a message? She's always on Facebook after all.

_Kara Waterman is online._

Good, now, what to say….

_I'm sorry about today, I jumped to conclusions…x_

_ ✓Seen 19:22pm _

_Kara Waterman is typing…._

_You don't say._

_ ✓Seen 19:23pm_

I don't need to look at her face to see it, even through the medium of social media, her stubbornness knows no bounds.

_Come on, I'm trying to apologise, I feel really bad, the last thing I want is to hurt your feelings. Xx_

_ ✓Seen 19:26pm_

I think briefly about asking her to meet me at Bernie's, but I remember the raging storm that's now terrorizing Stoneybridge.

_Kara Waterman is typing…_

_Apology accepted, I suppose I can't exactly blame you, the k's don't exactly have the best track record….x_

_ ✓Seen 19:30pm._

_You're not like them Kara, I know it, don't let your clique define who you are, I've seen the real you….and I think that's the side of you I'd like to get to know. Xxx_

_ ✓Seen 19:32pm _

**Kara's POV **

_And I think that's the side of you I'd like to get to know. xxx_

_ ✓Seen 19:32_

Would I be jumping to conclusions if I said that I think Shannon likes me? In the way that I like her?

_Really? xx_

_ ✓Seen 19:35pm_

_Shannon Kelly is typing…_

_Yeah xx_

_ ✓Seen 19:35pm_

_Shannon Kelly is typing….._

_I really am sorry for earlier on. Xx_

_ ✓Seen 19:35pm_

Shannon's always been to apologetic by half, something I can't say about myself.

_It's ok, it's water under the bridge Shannon, I'll fully forgive you if you'll meet me at Bernie's tomorrow._

_ ✓Seen 19:38pm_

_Shannon Kelly is typing…._

_Like a date? Xx_

_ ✓Seen 19:38pm_

_If you want, not that I wouldn't mind taking you out like that. Xx_

_ ✓Seen 19:40pm_

_Shannon Kelly is typing….._

_What about Kay and Katrina?_

_ ✓Seen 19:42pm_

_Fuck Kay and Katrina, Bernie's, three o'clock? Xxx_

_ ✓Seen 19:44pm_

_Shannon Kelly is typing…._

_It's a date xxxxx_

_ ✓Seen 19:44pm _

It's a date. I have a date with Shannon Kelly.

I squealed so loudly, I was sure Shannon could hear me from her house.


End file.
